Cha Cha Slide (Dakota Fanning song)
"Cha Cha Slide" is a song written by actress Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard, from 2010 film Best Friends Forever: The Movie. It was released on March 9, 2010. A music video for the song was released online and Fanning's MySpace page on February 6, 2010. It was avaliable for Disney Channel on February 15, 2010. The song also premiered on Radio Disney on February 5, 2010, just before the music video for the song released. Background Development "Cha Cha Slide" was originally created by Chicago's DJ Casper Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson asks DJ Casper if he can borrow one of his song for the new film adaptation for the TV series Best Friends Forever, and he agrees. Turner, Wilkerson and DJ Caster starts written a song in a different version. On May 29, 2009, it was announced that Dakota Fanning is singing this song, and she agrees. According to the song, it was basically a dancing music that "anyone can start dance for". This song is much dramatic than the original, but very different musical tone. This song has a rap, hip-hop, country, remix, R&B and dance moves. The song begins with Fanning repeating "Funky" and "Clap Your Hands" twice at each time, as four times as a song's beginning. The song Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson has borrowed, was remade and was written and sung by actress Dakota Fanning for her new movie Best Friends Forever: The Movie. Music and Lyrics During a song, some setting changes, like from the original, after doing couple of dances DJ Casper says "Last Time When You Get Funky.", but in this version Fanning says "When Is The Last Time You Got Funky, Now?". The song breaks was not including for this song, only included from the original. The song begins with her talking in 8 seconds, and saids "Let's Get Funky" and than "Clap You Hands" twice. This version of the music background has dramatically changed to get a different beat than the original. Fanning stated "Cha Cha Slide" is one of the music "that has everyone doing dance moves, and having showing us how we can do some moves." the song was made by hip-hop, beep remix, with the hands clapping in the background, as it stops during some dance moves. The DJ was used as well for the song. The techno remix was also used as well. While Fanning finishes the dance, the beating on the song spawned a regional dance craze with his infamous "Cha-Cha Slide," a dance anthem much in the spirit of more recognized anthems such as "Macarena" and "Electric Slide. Music Video The song's music video, was released online February 6, 2010, and is scheduled to release on Disney Channel on February 15, 2010 during comercial breaks. It begins with the black background and word in pink spelled "Up", as Dakota Fanning (as Brooke Hilliard) said "Here We Go!" before the world pops up. The song was written short as it skips the whole song. Fanning was than seen dancing "Cha Cha Slide". After she says "Cha Cha Right Now", now Keke Palmer, Mitchel Musso, Taylor Horn, Shanica Knowles, Alyson Stoner and Dylan Patton were doing the "Cha Cha Slide". After that, Fanning was off stage dancing as the crowd joins with her. The pink lyrics attempts to make Fanning to let the crowd to start a dance. The song ends with Fanning finishes singing as she blows a kiss to Patton's character Zack Peck, Fanning's character Cassie Hilliard's boyfriend, as the crowd cheered. The "Here We Go!" pharse and the dance movie is similar to "Hoedown Throwdown" from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie] written by Miley Cyrus. Fanning has also release her music video on her MySpace page on the same day it released online. How To Do The Cha Cha Slide Dakota Fanning and Alyson Stoner both premiered How To Do The Cha Cha Slide on March 16, 2010 on Disney Channel. The video shows Fanning and Stoner to show the audiences of how they learn on dancing the moves for the Cha Cha Slide. Stoner is in charge of showing them the move, while Fanning lets the audience to view one of these dance moves. Critical reception Criticals for the song "Reflection" were generally positive. Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine praised: "the song is goofy, weird, funny and fun, and Dakota Fanning sure knows what she can move."1 Paris Watson of BBC praised "Reflection": "the song is fun and can teach my family and friends to get up and dance through the beat".1 Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe praised "Cha Cha Slide": "the song is much dramatic, and much better song than DJ Casper's original song".1 Ted Wilson of The New York Times praised: "The song has much of remix of hip-hop and techno mix sounds like the Bob It game".1 Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly said, "Pure genious that everyone doing the same steps like the original".1 Heather Phares of Allmusic said, "The song is much, much, much briliant and they're loving it unlike the original."1 Chart Performance "Cha Cha Slide" peak to number fifty four at the US Billboard Hot 100, with the Hot Digital Songs made to number thirty two. The song than found new peaks of number thirty nine and seventeen. During the weekend ending of May 1, 2010, "Cha Cha Slide" peek to number fourteen, due to the digital downloads that has placed it to number four. In a cancel Pop 100, the song also peeks to number twenty two. In Canada, "Cha Cha Slide" peak to number ninty for the Candian Hot 100 on week ending of March 20, 2010. In Australia, "Cha Cha Slide" debuts at number thrty six at the Australian Singles Chart, and than peak to number thirty after the following weekend. In New Zealand, "Cha Cha Slide" peak at number sixty seven on the weekend ending of March 17, 2010. It peaked to number thirteen for the weekend ending of May 15, 2010. In Ireland, it reached its' highest international peak. It both debuts and peak on weekending ending of May 6, 2010 to number five. In Europe, "Cha Cha Slide" peaked to number forty six at Eurpean Hot 100. Also in Norway, "Cha Cha Slide" peaks to number eleven at the Norwegian Singles Chart, as well as "Cha Cha Slide" charts in Germany, Australia and Switzerland. Charts Live Performance "Cha Cha Slide" was performed at the Valentines' Day Live Concert on February 14, 2010 by Dakota Fanning in Miami, Florida along with other various arts from the soundtrack from the movie with the same name based to Best Friends Forever, which premiered on Disney Channel on September 29, 2006. Tracking listings *Cha Cha Slide - 3:55 *Radio Disney Interview See also *Cha Cha Slide References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. #^ "TV Winners & Losers: Numbers Racket A Final Tally Of The Season's Show (from Nielsen Media Research)". Entertainment Weekly. June 4, 1999. #^ "US-Jarescharts". Quoten Meter. May 30, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season". E Online. May 25, 2001. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "How did your favorite show rate?". USA Today. May 28, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Networks face Reality Check". The National Enquirer. May 25, 2003. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "I. T. R. S. RANKING REPORT 01 THRU 210 (OUT OF 210 PROGRAMS) DAYPART: PRIMETIME MON-SUN". ABC MediaNet. June 2, 2004. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2004-05 Primetime Wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 27, 2005. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2005-06 primetime wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 26, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Producers of 'Will & Grace' sue NBC". USA Today. December 16, 2003. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "NBC sues 'Will & Grace' creators". USA Today. March 5, 2004. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "Surprise settlement in 'Grace' case". The Hollywood Reporter. April 27, 2007. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. External links *"Ch Cha Slide" video on YouTube (posted by Hollywood Records)